HELP
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: This was just an idea and this is the very basic of it. I really need input. Fair warning it may or may not turn into septiplier.


RESIDENT ENIS 3 WITH INPUT FROM FANS

Enis giggled to himself as he followed the two humans. Mark seemed a little rough around the edges and Enis was determined to find out why. Dodger was definitely his favorite of the two because she was so compassionate. He yelped as he tripped over his own feet and crashed into Mark who growled at him.  
"Sorry,"Enis muttered. He noticed a picture had fallen out of Mark's pocket/ The picture was of a girl with hazel eyes and blue hair. She was really pretty for a human and looked a lot like Andy. Mark snatched the picture back and glared at Enis.  
"Mark,Enis, chill," Dodger said and stepped between the two men and pointed towards a building in the distance.

"Is that where we're heading, Enis?" Dodger asked.

Enis nodded and stepped closer to Dodger. Mark grumbled something and started walking forward with Dodger and Enis on her heels. Enis moved in front of Mark and Dodger slightly as they got closer.

"TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA, ENIS!" An Irish accented voice yelled causing Mark and Dodger to go for their weapons.

"Hi, Jack! Can you come here?" Enis called.  
A blur was seen followed by a large loud thud. A 5'10" male with green and brown hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled brightly at the group in front of him and pulled Enis into a hug.

"The girls are upstairs sleeping and I will be back about 3 am, DO NOT WAKE THEM UP!" Jack stated and walked out the door. Mark and Dodger shared a look and shrugged. Enis turned to the two humans with him in the living room and smiled brightly.  
"The girls, according to Jack, are sleeping, we don't want to wake them up because the teenager will murder us," Enis stated shuddering at a memory.

"Is she human?" Dodger questioned.

"Yep, she is," Enis said and headed up to the library. Andy was curled up in one of the fluffy arm chairs with Luna nearby in her swing. Enis smiled and quietly moved around the shelves, waiting fot the girl to wake up.

~~~~ ANDY'S P.O.V.~~~~

I yawned and stretched in the chair. My eyes darted to the swing near me that held Luna, my little girl. I got separated from my brother and 'his group. I heard a noise and leapt out of the chair. I spotted Enis and sighed. Luna was still sleeping. I yawned again.

"Hey, Enis, Sean leave already?" I asked, smiling softly at the vampire in front of her. Enis nodded and followed me as I picked up my baby girl. Luna had inherited her Daddy's curly hair but my coloring. I handed Luna to Enis and headed over to my room to change.

~~~ 3rd POV~~~

"ENIS!" Dodger called, having heard the thuds coming from the girl's room.

Enis headed downstairs rocking the baby in his arms gently. Well, toddler technically.  
"Yes, Dodger?"Enis asked.

"Why is there a three headed hellhound in the living room?!" dodger demanded.

"Oh, that's Fluffy, Andy's dog," Enis stated surprising Dodger and Mark.

"Who is the kid?" Mark asked, confused.

"MOTHER OF FUDGE STICKS! FIGHT ME YOU STUPID PIECE OF WOOD! SUCK IT!" A girl's voice shrieked, startling the four people downstairs. Enis handed Luna to Mark and raced upstairs. Mark held the girl with surprise. He adjusted his hold and glanced up the stairs. Dodger and Mark shared a look before heading to the living room. A blue blur shot past them followed by a girl's voice yelling "FLUFFY, COME ON BOY!"

Enis followed shortly after with a call for the girl to wait. Mark and Dodger followed out the door. The girl and hellhound were fighting a werewolf that had a basic brown fur. They fought until the wolf dropped to the ground. Andy twisted around and looked at her wounds.

"Enis can you grab the first aid kit, I need to fix Felix and myself up?" Andy sighed.

"Sure, Andy," Enis giggled and jogged inside.

"Wait, Andy?" Dodger asked.

The girl turned around froze. Mark and Dodger both did as hazel met brown.

"Mark?" Andy breathed, eyes wide in shock.

"Andy?" Mark wondered, hoping he wasn't hallucinating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have NOTHING to say about this… Just let me have as much feedback as I can


End file.
